Early Encounters
by Vyse
Summary: *mumble* This is getting old...both parts of Early Encounters, edited and revised.


Early Encounters  
  
A/N: ...*blink* I can't believe I'm keeping this up. I never kept anything up in my life. Oh, well. In case you can't tell, (in that case, I seriously pity you), this is both parts of Early Encounters smashed into one.  
  
~*~  
  
Early Encounters-Part One  
  
A/N: How long has it been since I wrote a fluff? Well, I like this idea, so I'm doing a Taito, and a Jyoushiro. ^_^  
_________  
  
Two empty and unloved cries filled Heighten View Terrace on August 4th, 1996.  
  
A brunette boy with tan skin, big brown eyes, and a large bruise on his cheek tore down the street, just wanting to get away from...  
  
His mother...  
  
His father...  
  
His sister...  
  
His name? Yagami Taichi, although on this night he wished desperately that it was something else...  
  
A blond boy with piercing blue eyes and tears running down his pale cheeks sat on a street curb, just wanting to disappear off the face of the earth.  
  
Away from family...  
  
Away from 'friends'...  
  
Away from everyone...  
  
His name? Ishida Yamato, although now he wasn't to sure about the Ishida...  
  
Now, what where two 8 year old boys doing alone on an empty street at 11:49 PM?  
  
Two words summed it up perfectly: Family Problems.  
___________  
  
  
"I-I hate mommy...a-and daddy...and H-h-hikari...and...and..." Taichi sobbed, running away from...everything. How he hated his life! Mommy was so mean to him...why did she have to hit him? And Daddy didn't even do anything about it...and stupid Hikari, getting sick all the time...  
  
His family was probably having a great time without him...they didn't need him...or love him...  
  
Did God hate him or something?  
  
Life just wasn't fair!  
_________  
  
Yamato looked down at the street, attempting to stop the flow of tears.  
  
It was all Mom's fault. She did this to the family. She did it. Yamato was going with his father, no matter what the stupid court said!  
  
Why did she have to go and break up the family like that? She was so stupid.   
  
Dad was almost as stupid as Mom for trusting her.  
  
And Takeru was even stupider than both of them, for wanting to stay with Mom.  
  
If some people could be so smart, how could others be so stupid?  
________  
  
"Ow!" came the cry from each boy as Taichi crashed down on top of Yamato.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going!?" Yamato snapped, shoving the strange boy-whoever that weirdo was-off him.  
  
"Why don't you watch where *you're* going!?" Taichi responded, shoving back. Who did this boy think he was?  
  
"I didn't have to! I was sitting down! Besides, what's a baby like you doing out so late?" Taichi boiled with anger. He wasn't a baby!  
  
"I'm not a baby! I'm older than you!" Yamato resisted the urge to beat up this kid. He might have been really stupid and mean, but something was stopping him...  
  
"Well, then why are you out so late...baby?" Yamato didn't want to add the baby, but he couldn't let this boy think he was a wuss. It hurt a little to call him a baby, but he didn't know why...  
  
Taichi opened his mouth, about to say something really mean to this kid, but...why did he care, anyway? Wait...this kid didn't care...he was just trying to be mean! He would show him! Taichi glared up at the just slightly taller boy, and spoke.  
  
"My Mommy doesn't love me and neither does my Daddy." He spoke in flat tone. Wait...hold it...why did he tell this kid that? He would probably just make fun of him...  
  
Yamato nearly gasped. Another boy who's parents didn't love him?  
  
"Neither do mine." Taichi looked up. This kids' parents didn't love him either?  
  
"Do all parents hate their kids?" Taichi felt bold enough to carry on the conversation with this topic. For some reason, he just wanted to talk more to this boy.  
  
"No. Just ours. Why do you think that your parents hate you?" Yamato asked. He really didn't care why this boys' parents didn't hate him, he just couldn't let him walk away...  
  
"My Mommy hit me right here..." Taichi pointed to the bruise, "And my Daddy didn't do a thing about it." Taichi normally wouldn't have have told a stranger this, but he felt that he could trust this one.  
  
"If it helps, I hate them already." Taichi smiled widely. It did help. A lot.   
  
"It does. Why do you think that your parents hate you?" Yamato held back a smile. He felt really...happy, knowing that he helped.   
  
"My Mom-my," Yamato never called his mother 'mommy' before, but he felt if this boy should, he should call his mom that. "She broke up the family, just to hurt my dad, and to see me cry. And my dad just hates me..."  
  
Taichi felt instant anger. How could his parents not love him? How could anyone not love him?  
  
"Hey, I have a idea!" Yamato looked with interest at the other boy.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't we go home, even though our familles don't love us, but promise always to love each other? That way, even if our familles don't love us, someone always will." Truth was, Taichi really wanted to see Hikari, but he wouldn't mind if this kid loved him. In fact, he would like it! Besides, who said that he wouldn't love back?  
  
"Ok." Truth was, Yamato really wanted to see Takeru...but, if this kid loved him, he would love back.  
  
"Well, I better get home now." Taichi said.   
  
"Yeah, me too." Yamato responded.  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
"Same to you!"  
  
"Love ya!"  
  
"Love you too!"  
  
~*~  
  
Early Encounters-Part Two  
  
A/N: Yes, the Jyoushiro part two Early Encounters! Yay! Now I can finally update my page! *sighs* Yes, I am aware how young they are. But...what can I say? Maybe it's their crest. Maybe it's destiny. Do you even care? Gyah, I just realized how much I HATE this fic. _  
________  
  
A pale, redheaded boy ran down a crowded Odiaba street.  
  
From looks, he seemed about 4 or 5, but he was only 10 hours and 37 minutes away from 7.  
  
Now normally, a 6-almost 7-year old boy, known better as Izumi Koushiro, would be home, searching frantically for the gifts that would celebrate his birth.  
  
But, he had this reasons...  
___________  
  
A boy with wire-rimmed glasses, and hair the odd shade of blue sat alone on a street corner, narrowly avoiding getting stepped on from passer-bys.  
  
There are days when you wish that you just weren't born.  
  
For Kido Jyou, this was one of them.  
  
It was a surprise that his father didn't drag him to the hospital like he insisted on doing every day this summer.  
  
Sometimes he felt like running away from it all...  
  
Not normal thoughts from an eight year old, but, like others, he had his reasons...  
___________  
  
Narrowly missing people as he ran, Koushiro tried to put as much distance between him and those...those...those...  
  
*Usotsuki.*  
  
Both of them!  
  
How could they love him and treat him and hold him and kiss him like a real son, but in reality, he was...he was...  
  
*Usotsuki!*  
  
Koushiro sped as fast as his small legs would take him.  
  
Needed to run, needed to get away...  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The next thing Koushiro was aware of was that his face was only several inches of the ground and someone had a hold of his waist.  
  
Koushiro pushed himself up and squirmed out of the strangers' hold.  
  
Who was he, anyway?  
  
He looked either 9 or 8, if he was tall for his age. He wore wire-rimmed glasses and had deep blue hair.  
  
He looked...nice.  
  
Yeah, that was it. Nice.  
  
"If you aren't careful, you could fall." Jyou looked at the boy.  
  
He was around 4, 5, or 6, if he was short for his age. He had red hair and black eyes with no sign of pupils. The skin around his eyes was slightly swollen...  
  
He looked cute.   
  
In a little kid way. Not like...  
  
"Thank you." Koushiro got up with the intentions of leaving, although he couldn't help feel...disappointed, for some reason, leaving this stranger.  
  
"What are you doing all by yourself, anyway?" Jyou just couldn't let this boy go away...  
  
"...Why are you out here?" Koushiro didn't run away from him, as he did to most people who asked that. It just felt...wrong to run away from this person.  
  
"My dad." Jyou blinked in surprise after he said that. He wouldn't have dreamed of telling that to someone he knew, let alone a total stranger!  
  
...So why this total stranger?  
  
"Family problems?" Koushiro should have felt discomforted asking that; he was naturally antisocial. He was rarely this forward with people he knew.  
  
So why a total stranger?  
  
"Yeah. Why are you out here?" Jyou still wondered why he was talking to this boy. Besides...why was he here? The kids at school hated him...his family hated him...this person, whoever he was, should hate him to.  
  
"..." Koushiro stayed silent. What would this boy say if he told him? What if he teased him? What if he laughed? What if he left? What if...what if he hated him because of it?  
  
Jyou sensed the other's boy discomfort. For some reason...that made Jyou feel horrible. He didn't mean to make him feel that way...  
  
"My dad always tries to take control of my life. If I do something or if I even show the slightest intrest in something that he doesn't like, he yells at me and punishes me." Jyou said. Maybe that would make him feel better...  
  
Koushiro blinked. His parents-even though they weren't really his parents-never treated him like that...  
  
"I think I want to go home now..." Jyou nodded, disappointed. Koushiro began to walk off, then turned around.   
  
"Walk me home?" Jyou smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
A 8 year old and an almost 7 year old walked up in front of Heighten View Terrace.  
  
"Arigato, Jyou-san." Koushiro blushed slightly at the words 'Jyou-san'. Jyou nodded.  
  
"You're welcome."   
  
"I'll be going now..." Jyou felt...something...in his heart...what? What was that?   
  
"Jyou?" Jyou snapped back to reality.   
  
"Yes?" Koushiro blushed a deeper shade of red, streched up on tip-toe, and gave Jyou a slight peck on the cheek, and ran inside and away from Jyou.  
  
Jyou smiled, blushing, and rubbed his cheek slightly. Now...he didn't feel like running anymore...  
  
"Ja ne...Koushiro-kun..."  
  
~*~ 


End file.
